Just Us
by snowlessangel
Summary: What happens when Roxas moves closer to his school and his best friend is making him go head-over-heels? Abandoned sorry :
1. Chapter 1

Just skipping everything but the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Don't own, and that's my reason I cry at night.

* * *

Roxas searched his nightstand for a beeping machine, called his phone. He didn't dare open his eye's it was too bright outside. After a few minutes of clearing his nightstand off, he realized he had his skinny jeans on from sneaking out last night and reached in his pocket to find his black Razor.

He flipped the screen open and squinted as the light from both his phone and the window tried to blind him. The blond pressed the Snooze option on the phone and held onto the phone as he lay face down.

5 minutes Roxas' phone went off again. He opened the screen once more and pressed the Off option. He lazily climbed out of bed and went straight to his closet. He pulled on a black Panic! At The Disco shirt and put a dark red hoodie over it.

Roxas slipped into his converses and dragged himself downstairs. He watched his sister rush down the wooden steps with sock on, she slipped on the 3rd to last step.

Roxas walked past her and grabbed her wrist, yanking her up. He went into the kitchen and began his search for the bread.

After a few minutes of raiding cabinets, he found the bread packed away in a corner. He grabbed a piece for himself and asked Namine, who was looking for her shoes, "Namine, do you want a piece of toast?"

Namine came sliding into the kitchen, giggling. She chirped, "Yes please!"

Roxas sighed and pulled out another piece of bread and put both in the toaster. He walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs to get his book bag that he had forgotten about. He was already in a bad mood about moving here in Twilight Town from Hollow Bastion.

Roxas drug his book down the steps then slung his book bag over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed his toast and took a bit out of it. He leaned on the counter racking his free hand through his hair.

Namine peeked into the kitchen, "Roxas come on! We're going to be late for school!"

Roxas continued eating his toast and followed Namine out the door.

Namine had her messenger bag over her should, a hand separating the two while she hummed a tone Roxas didn't recognize.

Roxas let his mind wonder, he reviewed his life. His father was dead due to drugs, his mother died of an unknown illness, and he, his twin sister, and his older brother moved to a small town.

Namine was waving a hand in front of his face when he jumped back, startled. She said, "Roxas, you scared me for a minute, you totally spaced out."

Roxas shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "No, I was just thinking."

Namine worried look disappeared into a smile, making Roxas give back a weak smile.

Namine glanced at her watched and grabbed Roxas' wrist, almost dragging him, as she started running, "We're going to be late!"

"Roxas! Roxas! Long time no see, cous!" Sora said as he ran up to his look-a-like cousin, embracing him in a big hug.

"Namine! You look great!" Sora let go of the blond boy and gently hugged Namine, as if she was fragile object.

Roxas wouldn't be surprised if someone was to hug her too hard and she broke. An older boy broke his train of thought when he said, "Roxas, I haven't seen you around here for a while." He looked up to be meet with gently aqua eyes that belonged none other to Riku.

The blond looked away and mumbled a yeah.

Riku smiled and ruffled his hair earning a frown from a certain blond. He went over to greet Namine and left Roxas trying to fix his hair back.

The day dragged on as the teachers introduced Roxas to the students in each class.

Roxas had his head in his hands watching the teacher at the front of the room, Mrs. Lee or something; write homework assignments on the whiteboard.

The finale bell rang making him jump in his seat. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and grabbed the notebook on the desk carrying it in his hand.

Riku was a couple seats in front of him packing up as the rest of the student body rushed to get home.

Roxas sled past him and made his beeline towards the door and out into the hall.

Riku glanced up to see Roxas leaving, he hurried to pack his things up and made for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm posted two chapters today so, yeah. I'll post No Matter after all the 'lost' chapters are up.

Disclaimer: Even the library takes my books...

* * *

Riku walked fast and caught up with Roxas in no time. He tapped the blond on his shoulder and Roxas whirled around, scaring the piss out of him.

Roxas crossed his arms and asked, "What do you want?"

Riku held his hands up in a defense mood, "Cool it blondie, just wanted to talk. It's been 5 years since I've seen you."

Roxas turned back around and started walking.

Riku caught up with him and walked beside the little angst blond. He tried to start a conversation but every time the boy would say 'no' or 'don't talk to me' somewhere on long those lines.

After a few minutes, Sora caught up and dragged Riku to go do a project.

Roxas found his sister with a bunch of girls and followed behind them. He heard them whispering asking each other why Roxas was following them until Namine said that he was her brother. He heard giggles and more whispers, most likely about him.

The group began to break off into smaller groups until Namine was alone with her brother.

Namine asked, looking curious, "So, how was your first day? Has Sora or Riku changed since the last time you saw them. I only saw them once in the hall in between classes."

Roxas shrugged, "Sora is still hyper, Riku isn't as big as a bully as I remember him. And school sucks."

Silence fell over them until they went into their house.

The twins were greeted by their older brother, Cloud, who was their legal guardian. He was fixing something to eat for dinner whenever that rime rolled around.

Roxas kicked his shoes off and went upstairs. He sat down at his desk in the far right corner. His room wasn't that decorated since they just moved in, no, there was still poster to be put up, walls to be painted, still not finished.

He pulled out his notebook from one of his classes and began on some sort of worksheet. After an hour of homework, Cloud called them down for dinner.

Roxas walked down the steps while Namine hopped on the banister and sled down. He smelled Cloud's chicken kebabs over fried rice.

Cloud and his Japanese cooking. How he made it was behind Roxas but still he ate it.

Roxas sat down beside Namine and across from Cloud.

His older brother set plates down with the fried rice and came back in the dinning room with the kebabs on a plate. He set the plate in the middle of the table and sat down.

Namine grabbed 2 chicken kebabs and took a bite out of one.

Cloud also grabbed 2 but one on each side of his plate eating the rice first.

Roxas began eating his rice, after he ate half of the rice, he reached for a chicken kebab. He finished eating before everyone else and rinsed his plate off. He went back upstairs to finish organizing his clothes in the drawers.

Namine was playing some loud music, something he didn't under stand, probably in Japanese.

Roxas laid down on his bed and fell asleep extremely early.

The next morning, he woke up to some grayish light coming from his window.

Roxas rolled over and picked up his phone, checking the time. 5:48 He got up, knowing he had to shower. He grabbed some clean black skinny pants, an Invader Zim shirt that Namine got him last year for his birthday, and a clean pair of boxers.

Roxas peeked into Namine's room, seeing that she was still asleep. He turned around and headed for the bathroom. He put his clothes on the side of the sink and turned the shower on until the water was luke warm. He stripped down and stepped into the shower. He reached for the soap and washed. Next was the shampoo, then conditioner.

After about a 15 minute shower, Roxas turned the shower off and stepped out, reaching for a towel. He dried off and slipped his clothes on, he rubbed the towel on his hair making it drier than before.

Roxas brushed his teeth which he forgot yesterday, checked his hair after raking his fingers through it. He threw the towel in the dirty basket and stepped outside in the hall.

Namine was gathering her clothes, getting ready for her shower. She was in a white robe as she grabbed some blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a bra, and some panties. She was surprised to find Roxas stepping out of the bathroom, looking refreshed.

Namine smiled and called out, "Morning, sleepy head!" She skipped into the bathroom and left Roxas to get ready for another day of boring school.

Roxas was beginning to wonder was Namine was so happy all the time. Their father was abusive, but mostly to Namine, so he began his deep thinking until Cloud yawned, "Hey little dude. Why you up so early?"

Roxas shook the thought away and said, "Do I have to have a reason?"

Cloud shook his head and continued his way downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

When I saw how many words were in this I was like 'Dude! Dratisct change in words from the last chapter.' Lol, I crack myself up.

Disclaimer: I own Square...a block of wood

* * *

Roxas mopped for the rest day, mostly because he was tried. When the final bell ran, he didn't care to notice that everyone was getting up and cramming to get out of the door.

The teacher, Mrs. Leens a Chinese woman, was at the front desk busying herself with grading papers from last week's quiz.

Roxas scanned the room quickly before cramming his stuff in his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He was going to walk out the door, not noticing Riku in the back, until the silverette started asking question to the teacher.

Mrs. Leens voice was so high and annoying. Roxas cringed physically at her talking.

After Mrs. Leens was done talking, Riku thank her but on his face, he didn't receive much help. He turned around to find Roxas staring at him. He smiled and put his papers in the messenger bag.

Roxas turned around and lowered his head, clearly embarrassed. His pace sped up as Riku came after him.

Riku, of course, caught up with him, grabbing his shoulder making him slow down. He asked, "Hey Roxas, what's the hurry?"

Roxas scowled, "No real reason."

Riku laughed lightly, "You'd have a reason to walk faster than normal, then." He let his smile slip and asked, "Are you trying to avoid me?"

Roxas shrugged the older boys hand off and said, "I'm not avoiding you, I'm just not around you much."

Riku said, "Oh, Sora has been talking about you lately, with you moving here and all. He's really excited that he gets to spend time with his look-a-like cousin." He smiled and laughed it off.

Roxas smiled and said, "Sora is hyper as ever." He didn't want to talk anymore so he pulled out his iPod and listened to it the whole way home.

Roxas arrived at his house waving to the silverette before stepping inside and pulling his shoes off. He stopped by the kitchen grabbing a can of pepsi before heading upstairs.

Namine was sitting in her room, drawing when she saw Roxas. She rushed out of her room, notebook close to her chest as she said, "Roxas! Hey, Roxas, why did you come home late? Cloud just called the house asking to talk to you."

Roxas turned back and continued back to his room to finish up some kind of World History project. He worked on it for about 45 minutes before giving up and leaning back in his chair, sighing.

The black Razor in his pocket began ringing violently with the song, I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Roxas pulled the phone out and flipped open the screen asking, "Hello?"

"Hey Roxas, finally. I called the house earlier and your phone was off when I called you before."

Roxas nodded, knowing Cloud couldn't see it, "Oh, ok. My bad. So, what did you call for?"

"Well, Aunt Aerith is coming over for dinner and I wanted you to help clean up the house, also, can you make some eggs rolls over udon?"

Roxas sighed, "Ok, but I don't think I have all the ingredients here at the house."

Cloud hurried to say, "Okay, okay. I'll get that tomorrow will you're at school."

"Ok, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

Roxas snapped his phone shut and put it on the table, staring back at his project. He continued on the project for another 30 minutes before calling it quits for the night.

Roxas got up and stretched, he pushed his chair out and made his way towards the bathroom. He began his nightly routine: brush his teeth, wash his face, put his shirt in the dirt clothes basket, get in bed, watch TV, and go to sleep.

That night, Roxas dreamed. No, this wasn't normal for him, usually his sleep would be dreamless.

This place called The World That Never Was, Riku was there only much sadder looking.

Roxas fling up from his bed in a cold sweat, Riku was depressed and he didn't like that. He pulled his phone out of his pants. 2:19 Too early to get up.

Roxas got irritated and flung his arms back, falling back on his pillow, groaning. "I hate this place so much!" He hissed quietly.

Namine heard bumping noises coming from Roxas' room, she sled out of her bed and peeked out her door. She looked around; making sure no one was awake and stepped into the hall, white sweat pants dragging on the carpet.

The blond girl made it to her brother's room and pushed the door open slowly, only to a small crack.

Roxas was throwing his things across the room. Finally after a few minutes, he sat on his bed. Tears streamed down his face, a picture held tightly to his chest.

Namine pushed the door open, the other blond hissed, "What?" She went over to the bed and hugged Roxas. He was weeping now, Namine held him until he had fallen asleep. She pulled the picture from his hands.

It was a picture of her, Roxas, Sora, Riku, their mom, and their aunt. Everyone looked so happy, but that was happier times. She put the picture on the foot of the bed and got up, leaving the room.

Roxas rolled over facing a new alarm clock. He muttered to himself, "Where the hell did this come from?"

The new alarm clock was black on the left side and white on the other. It was beeping loudly.

Roxas didn't like alarm clocks, only his phone, so he grabbed the device and chucked it at the wall. He was so glad it broke, then his phone went off with it's own alarm.

Namine skipped by, "Get up! You can't sleep all day."

Roxas shouted back, "I can on the weekends!" He sighed and got up, strolling over to his closet. He pulled a gray and white Linkin Park shirt and sled it on. The shirt was a little tighter than usual so he'll have to make a mental note to go shopping this weekend.

Roxas climbed down the steps in socks only to see his sister standing in the kitchen drawing in her notebook with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Namine smiled through the toast and pointed to the toaster where another piece of toast was.

Cloud dashed downstairs, almost slipping. He chanted, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

Roxas laughed and said, "Oh mister Rabbit! Come back!"

Cloud turned on his heel and gave his little brother a cold stare before dashing out the door.

Namine was giggling behind her toast. She took the bread out and asked, "What was that, Roxas?"

Roxas looked at Namine and laughed again, "We watched Alice in Wonderland yesterday in drama."

She nodded and went back to multitasking.

Roxas' mind drifted in and out at school, getting him in trouble in classes. He had his head down on the desk when the finale bell rang. He made his way to the door slowly.

Riku walked beside him, trying to talk only to be shot done again and again like yesterday. He gave up after a few tries and slung his arm over the blonde's shoulders. He was excited that Roxas didn't shrug him off.

Roxas slowed to a stop and muttered, "Bye."

Riku said, "See ya Roxas." He paused before turning to Roxas, "I forgot something." He kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair smiling lightly. He turned on his heel and walked down the street.

Roxas felt his cheeks redden and he made a mad dash for his house. He climbed the stairs, ignoring his brother's ever prodding questions. He threw his book bag in the corner and fell face first on his bed.

Cloud opened the door, scaring his brother. He said, "Aerith is going to be here in about an hour. Get your lazy butt downstairs and cook, please!"

Roxas moaned into his bed before being picked up and faced with his older brother.

Cloud hissed, "You promised, and you know last time I cooked Japanese food I blew up the kitchen. Now, get downstairs and cook."

Roxas sighed, letting his eyes close. "Fine," he muttered, waving at Cloud to get away from him.

Cloud nodded and put Roxas down. He turned around and went down the hall to go back into his room.

Roxas walked downstairs to find everything he needed was on the counter waiting for him. He busied himself for the next 45 minutes or so.

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

"Can someone get that?" Roxas shouted.

Ding Dong

"Never mind." He muttered. Roxas dried his hands off and went to answer the door, only to have it collide with his head.

Sora screamed, "CLOUD! WE'RE HERE!" He yelped when he saw Roxas lying on the floor and ran over to him. He started his ramble, "Oh my gosh! Roxy, I am so sorry! Did I hit you? Oh my gosh! I didn't mean too! Me and mom were waiting for you to answer the door and no one answered but I knew you were home because lights were on and Cloudly's car was here. And-"

Cloud came downstairs, "Hey Aerith, hey Sora, hey-Roxas?"

Roxas rubbed his head and got up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He pointed to the kitchen, "Dinner's ready."

Sora squealed and ran into the kitchen asking mostly to himself, "What's for dinner?"

Namine came out of her room and ran down the steps. She cried, "Aerith!" She wrapped her arms around her and said, "I missed you!"

Aerith was like a mother to her. She said, petting the blond girls hair, "I missed you too, Namine."

Roxas made his way into the kitchen and poured the udon into 5 different bowls. He put a plate underneath each and laid 2 egg rolls on each side. That was just his style of fancy cooking/serving.

Sora trailed Roxas until he made 3 trips from the kitchen to the dinning room. He asked, "Are those egg rolls or spring rolls?"

Roxas replied, sitting at his own seat, "Egg rolls."

Cloud, Namine, and Aerith made their way into the dinning room and sat down. Small talk was made, Namine and Aerith were both deep in each other's stories, and Cloud was laughing at Sora for playing with his food. This was life.


	4. Chapter 4

I have nothing better to do with my wasted life so I'm updating again. The switching accounts project is getting easier...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, hell, my body was claimed by a friend.

* * *

Monday rolled back around and Roxas wanted nothing more to sleep the whole day off. The night before, he had stayed up and played video games all night until 4 a.m.

Namine and Roxas walked together to Twlight High in silence, both of them chewing on a cold egg roll.

Roxas went to his locker before class and began fumbling with the lock.

Riku was busy chatting with Sora about some essay in English when he caught sight of a certain blond. He said his good byes and went over the Roxas' locker leaning on the one next to it.

Roxas continued turning the lock, ignoring the older boy beside him. _Click._ He pulled the lock off and opened the locker shoving his unneeded books into his locker and pulled some books he kept in his locker to read in class.

Riku asked, breaking the silence, "Are you in a bad mood today, Roxy?"

Roxas slammed his locker shut and turned to the silverette, "Don't talk to me."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Again with the 'don't talk to me' line, you never change you know that?"

The blond went to class, Riku following him until he entered the classroom and walked down the hall to his own class.

The day passed quickly and Roxas was glad, he wanted to get home and sleep. He made his way through the pack of students in the hall to his locker, spinning the dial. _Click._ He threw all the books that was in his bag on both selves but kept 2 reading books for him to take home.

After closing the locker, Roxas weaved between students until he got outside in the courtyard.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and 2 other people were sitting underneath a tree talking. The blond in the group, whose hair was in a faux hawk, had a blue instrument in his lap streaming a few strings as he talked. The other boy had blue-grayish hair that was covering his right eye, was reading a book ignoring the others.

Sora saw Roxas looking at the group and waved him over to the tree.

Roxas wanted nothing to do more than sleep but he might as well make some friends. He walked over to the group and sat down between Riku and Kairi.

Sora said, "Hi Roxas! This is Demyx," he pointed to the faux hawk boy, "and Zexion." Then to the other boy, he looked emo to Roxas but he wasn't one to judge.

Demyx waved, "Hi Roxas! I'm Demyx and my friend here is Zexy! I play the sitar, oh my gosh! Are you and Sora twins or something?" He was almost as bad as Sora.

Roxas shook his head, "Just cousins."

Sora began asking random questions about school and our work for the week.

Demyx answered normally making a simple answer into a rant about something completely different. Roxas began noticing that Demyx was surprisingly close to Zexion but the other boy didn't seem to mind.

Kairi got up and brushed his shorts off. She flipped her hair and stated, "I gotta get home you guys, see ya tomorrow!" She made her way down the sidewalk and turned the corner.

Demyx punched the air, "Yes! No girls! Sweet!"

Zexion looked up from his book and said, "Finally, I thought she'd never leave." He closed his book and put it in his book bag, sighing.

Sora squealed, "Party!" He jumped up and squealed again.

Riku grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down. He sighed, "I think you scared Roxas."

Roxas retorted, "I'm not scared!"

Riku rolled his eyes and muttered an okay.

Demyx was leaning in to talk to Zexion when he pecked him on the cheek and pulled a 'too cute' pose.

Roxas couldn't hear them but he didn't care, he really had no interest in what they were talking about. He needed to get home soon. He stood up, slinging his book bag over his shoulder and said to everyone, "Bye."

No one seemed to want to stop him so he kept walking, Roxas didn't notice it until he crossed the street that he was actually missing the attention that Riku would give him when they walked home.

The blond shrugged off the feeling and hurried home, Cloud was going to be pissed with him. He walked up the steps and opened the door to find Cloud looking very pissed in the living room.

Cloud asked, "Where were you?"

Roxas answered, "School, why?"

The older blond detected the attitude in his voice so he stayed calm, "Why didn't you tell me where you were going to be after school."

Roxas gave Cloud a deathly glare before retorting, "Cloud, for god's sake man, I'm 17. Seven…teen! I think I can clearly take care of myself." He walked past Cloud and up the stairs to his room. He threw his book bag in the corner and kicked his shoes off.

Namine knocked lightly on the door and cracked the open. "Roxas, are you okay?"

Roxas sat on his bed, back facing his sister. He mumbled, "I'm not in the mood, Namine."

Namine frowned a bit and went to the other side of the bed, sitting next to him, stroking his back gently. "I won't push you to talk but I'm here if you need to talk to someone about it."

Roxas stared down at his feet and sighed, "Fine. Thanks Namine."

Namine nodded and smiled. She got up and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Roxas didn't dare venture outside his room expect once to use the bathroom.

Cloud stomped around the house mumbling and cursing to himself while Namine sat on the island holding a cup of tea. The older blond asked out loud, "Why does he have to be such an angst teen?"

Namine watched her brother pace and spoke up, "He's just like you, don't you realize that?"

Cloud stopped pacing at looked at Namine, his eyes narrowed. "I was never that rude and angst. He's just like a teenage girl."

Namine pouted, "Hey! That wasn't nice. Beside he's just going through a hard time. Give him some space."

Cloud sighed and continued pacing mumbling more questions to himself.

Namine rolled her eyes and put her tea on the island, sliding down. She walked upstairs to her room to go chat with some friends and left a very annoyed Cloud downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

I hate life right now, college sucks. Too many essays and not enough parties. I'm a lazy ass bum to be updating something I wrote a while back now. God, shot me now.

Disclaimer: I tried buying them but their too expanse (sp?).

P.S. I suck at spelling...

* * *

Namine rapped lightly on Roxas' door in the morning, "Roxas, get up. You have to go to school, you know."

Roxas mumbled something but Namine didn't catch it. She asked, "What?"

He repeated a little bit louder, "I don't feel too good, leave me alone." He pulled his covers over his head as Namine opened the door.

Namine sat on Roxas' bed and pulled the covers back from his face. She put her hand his forehead but quickly pulled away. He was burning up.

Roxas moaned and rolled over, pulling the covers back over his head.

Namine frowned, "I'll go get you some painkillers if it helps." With that said, she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and began pulling out various bottles of pills until she found what she was looking for.

Namine turned the facet and filled a cup with water, hurrying back to Roxas' room. She set the water by his bed and held out the painkillers. "Here."

Roxas took the medicine but cringed as he swallowed. He choked out, "Thanks Nam."

Namine smiled and nodded, petting his hair, "I'll get your homework and when I get home, I'll make you something to eat, okay?"

Roxas nodded slightly before Namine added, "Now, get some rest."

Namine padded down the steps to see Cloud searching and cursing under his breath. She asked, "Cloud, what are you looking for?"

Cloud looked up in surprise and answered, going back to searching, "The bread."

Namine pasted him and pulled out the bread from a corner, "Here it is."

Cloud mumbled thanks. He looked up after he shoved two pieces of toast in the now evil toaster, "Where's Roxas?"

Namine pointed to the Roxas' room upstairs and said, "He's not going today."

Cloud grunted, "The hell he is. I'll just have to drag his lazy butt out of bed."

Before Cloud could make it to the stairs, Namine stopped him, "He's sick, he's got a really bad fever, leave him alone."

Cloud mumbled something again but none-the-less turned around and marched out the door.

Namine sighed and went to the front door, scooping up her book bag and following Cloud into the car.

* * *

Roxas rolled over and moaned. His head was throbbing painfully and he wanted it to go away, now. He got up, pulling his comforter with him and dragged it heavily across the floor to the bathroom. He popped open the medicine cabinet and snatched up the painkillers, taking two then putting the bottle back in its place.

"Meow."

Roxas turned around to see a chocolate cat sitting on his window seal. He smiled, "Cocoa, I thought Cloud locked you out."

Cocoa looked up meeting Roxas' eyes then went back to licking her paws.

Roxas took both pills and washed them down with some water from the facet. He pulled his covers back up and scooped up Cocoa earning a loud meow. He quieted her down as he entered his room.

Cocoa squirmed out Roxas' grip and jumped down onto his bed.

Roxas laid down and pulled the bundle of chocolate to his chest saying, "Go to sleep."

"Meow."

* * *

"Roxas, I'm home." Namine called out, dropping her book bag on the floor and sliding her shoes off. She climbed up the stairs to her brother's room and saw Roxas cuddle with their cat, Cocoa. She smiled.

"Hey, Nami. Where's Cloud?"

Namine jumped and turned to peer over the banister. She shrugged, "I think he's still at work."

Leon sighed, "Don't mind if I stay here till Cloud gets home?"

Namine nodded, "Just don't bother Roxas, he's sick. And try not to kill Cocoa."

Leon's eyes widened, "You brought Cocoa with you? I thought Cloud gave her away."

The blond giggled, "That's what happens when your best friend gets the cat and then smuggles her into you bags. By the way, Cloud has figured it out."

Leon threw his head into his hands and moaned, "That cat pissed on my good pants last time I saw you and Cloud and the other blond."

* * *

Sora gaped at his best friend, "What the hell Riku? I knew you were crazy but-but this makes you insane!"

Riku grin never faltered though out their conversation, "I hate to admit it, but it was kinda fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Omg, I just got motivated again! I just went out to go get some coffee with my dad since I'm staying the weekend at my parents. We went to Starbucks and I got me a friggin' huge cup of a mocha frappacino! I'm hyper and want to write more!! I'm not movtived to do anything with No Matter when I post that but hey, I'll get hyper enough to write for that story soon.

Disclaimer: Lalalala!! HAHAHA!! I want two things in life the rights to Kingdom Hearts and Tokio Hotel. That dream will never be fulfilled.

* * *

_Riku sighed in his book as the teacher scribbled something on the board. He didn't care, his mind was elsewhere. His eyes darted back and fourth throughout the classroom looking for the familiar blonde he had come to love, tapping his pencil on his desk._

_Sora quickly poked Riku's arm with a folded note, he leaned over so far that he fell face first on the floor tipping over his desk in the process._

_The entire class turned their heads to the fallen brunet on the floor causing whispering and talking to abrupt from the students._

_The teacher, Mr. Saix, looked pretty mad, "Sora, is there any other way to embarrass yourself in my class?"_

_Sora got up, flipping his desk back over before taking his chances with the oh so 'lovable' teacher, "Yes there is. I have pictures of you and Mr. Xemnas to show to the class."_

_Mr. Saix turned red as a beet as he pointed to the door, "Out of my classroom."_

_Sora began mocking the teacher by saluting him than marching out of the door. He got a good yelling after that._

_Riku began scribbling on his notes making little stick figures of random battles that covered the whole page. The bell rang, signaling the free period for the seniors. He quickly gathered his things and left, making Sora chase after him in the tangle of students' bodies._

_Sora asked, clearly out of breath, "What's the hurry, Riku?"_

_The older of the two said, eyes locked with the front doors, "I'm going somewhere for free period, wanna come?"_

_Sora's head moved back as a reflex, "Riiiikuuu, you know you can't leave for free period, for lunch but not free period."_

_Riku shrugged and pushed his way through the rest of the students and made it to the front door, barely alive. He pulled the metal and glass door open to reveal a fresher outside with a brighter line of sight. He sighed and headed towards his beat up dark blue jeep._

_The engine quickly warmed up as Riku drove out of the parking lot, revving the engine when he came to the first stoplight. He tried his best to remember the way to Roxas' house from the sidewalk but had no success._

_Riku snatched his phone from the passengers seat dialing Sora's number._

_One ring._

_Two ring._

"_Hello?"_

_Riku sighed inwardly, " Hey Sora, where is Roxas' house?" He began drumming his fingers on the steering wheel._

_Sora thought it over for a minute before speaking up, "I think its on Woodland way."_

_Before he could finish Riku thanked him and hung up. He knew where mostly ever street was on this side of the island so he made it to Roxas' house in 3 minutes flat._

_He parked his car outside of Roxas' house and pulled the key out, shoving it back into his front pocket. He got out of the car and made his way up the path to the blonde's front door, he knocked loudly on the maple door peering into the glass on each side of the door._

_The silverette tapped his foot impatiently before sighed and pulling at the knob till it opened. Yeah, he had a knick for opening locked doors. He slipped into the quiet, dark house, eyes darting around for anyone that might be home._

_He sighed, closing the door silently behind him. His eyes adjusting to the slight darkness, giving him a better view of the objects in the large living room. Stairs. Riku looked for something that resembled stairs until his eyes set upon a large spiral wood staircase leading up to a hallway with a room not fair. He guessed it was Roxas' but didn't know until he looked._

_Riku making his way to the fancy looking stairs, avoiding objects like chairs and small tables, not including when he slammed his shin on the coffee table. He got to the steps, mentally patting himself on the back for that, and gripped the railing half-pulling, half-walking up the steps since his shin was hurting like a bitch._

_First door was some kind of coat closet, second door was the bathroom, third room was the jackpot._

_Roxas was sleeping soundly on the soft mattress, still looking like an angel with a very flushed face._

"_Meow."_

_Riku jumped at the sound, leaning over the sleeping boy to see a dark brown cat lying beside Roxas, strangely purring. He held his index finger to his lips, "Shhh, don't wake Roxas."_

_The cat got louder, "Meow."_

_Riku sighed, putting one hand over his face, still staring at the brown bundle beside the sleeping angel through his fingers._

_The cat put his head back on his paw, yawning slightly and going back sleep._

_Riku let out a long breath that he had holding. He leaned down on his knees facing Roxas. He put a hand to the younger boy's head only to pull away almost immediately. He was burning up. He began brushing his fingertips lightly against Roxas' arm while resting on his other arm still staring._

_Roxas stirred in his sleep causing Riku to stop brushing his arm._

_Riku's heart stopped when Roxas opened his eyes. Sea green met pure blue._

_Roxas blinked a couple of times before mumbling, "What are doing here?" Still sleep impaired so he slurred the last part of the sentence._

_Riku smiled gently before answering sweetly, "Watching you sleep." He placed his free hand on the blonde's cheek, still impressed by the heat radiating off the boy's skin._

_Roxas smiled before scowling, clutching his head. He spoke up louder, "Can you go get me some painkillers in the bathroom, please?"_

_Riku nodded and got up, leaving the room to go in the search for Roxas' painkillers. Of course, he didn't want to keep his little sick Roxas in pain, no he wanted him better. The bathroom medicine cabinet was a clutter so it took a little longer to find the medicine than he expected._

_Roxas was curled up in ball when Riku returned, painkillers in hand and a freshly refilled cup of water. The younger boy greedily took the pills and downed them in a single gulp with the water. He laid back down, handing Riku the water._

_Riku took the water and set it on the nightstand, offering a small smile. He asked, "Feeling better Roxy?"_

_Roxas frowned at the pet name before nodding and closing his eyes, snuggling deeper into the covers._

_Riku closed his eyes, laying his head down on the mattress and began stroking Roxas' arm again._

_Soon Roxas was back asleep._

_Riku got up after 20 minutes of resting next to his own personal angel. If he went back to school now the teachers would be on his case for skipping the half of the period, so he decided to go home. He went back downstairs, slipping back through the front door, managing to lock it back. He got in his jeep and drove off to his empty house, his mom wasn't going to be home 5 tonight so no one would really know._

* * *

Roxas eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Riku again but were met with nothing but empty space. He sighed. He wouldn't admit it but most of him was begging to go see Riku. He wasn't well enough to even get out of bed. He glanced to his clock to see two painkillers on top of a folded note and a glass of water beside it.

He grabbed the note, carefully pushing the pills off. He unfolded to note to see neat writing in the middle of the page.

_Roxas,_

_Hope you get better soon. I'll come by your house everyday after school to check up on you._

Riku.

Roxas smiled, rereading the short but sweet note.

Namine open her brother's door making Roxas jumped and quickly stuffing the note under the covers. She said softly, "Do you feel well enough to eat dinner? Or do you want me to bring it to you?"

Roxas smiled at his loving sister, "I'll make it alive downstairs, don't worry." He waved his sister, giving a playful smile.

Namine gave a ghost of a grin before exiting the room, calling Cloud to dinner too.


	7. Chapter 7

I posted this finally! God, I've been slammed with 3 projects all due on the same day. It's crazy so I've barely had time to actually stop and type this up.

Disclaimer: I am rich online until I get out of my chair.

* * *

Two days went by and Roxas was still sick. Cloud had taken him to the doctor but he just gave him some painkillers and shooed them away saying the virus would run its course and be gone.

Each day after school, Riku would knock on the front door, being greeted by a girly image of Roxas. He would come into the house, tell Namine that he was trying to make sure Roxas didn't fall behind in his studies and climb the stairs to the blonde's room. Riku would sit by Roxas and talk to him about anything that came to mind, like one time they started talking about how condoms work.

Roxas enjoyed Riku's attention and listened most of the time. He would occasionally ask Riku for a hug hoping he would say yes, he claimed it made him feel better.

Riku laughed but nonetheless gave his blonde friend a hug. He still would do what he promised to Namine and gave Roxas the worksheets they did in class, warning him if he didn't do it he would be bedridden a long time after his sickness passed.

"Yeah, yeah mom. I'm going." Riku muttered into the receiver as he searched the Internet for his mom. He clicked on some sites his mother had insisted that he look for her, only to see she was looking at some kind of purse that she was dying to have.

"Now, put in for the color, dark blue. Okay thanks sweetie." She said politely over the phone as she dreamed of seeing herself carrying one of those bags down the street.

Riku sighed and closed down the browser. He stated, "You know you'll never be able to afford that bag, mom."

His mother huffed, "A girl can dream can't she?"

Riku shook his head and shut down the computer, "Bye mom, love you."

His mother sighed, "Bye sweetie, I'll see you soon."

Riku closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

The week rolled by and Roxas still wasn't well enough to return to school. Riku and Sora visited Roxas after school on Friday.

Sora was giddy about seeing his cousin, although they text all the time in class when Roxas was awake. He knocked very fast raps, signaling Namine that Sora was over.

Namine was tackled in a hug when she opened the door. She fell to the ground with a soft squeak, she patted her cousin's back greeting him, "It's nice to see you too Sora."

Sora quickly got up and bounced around asking where Roxas was and if he's going to be better soon. He kept rambling on as Riku asked Namine if Roxas was awake or not.

Namine nodded and explained how he was getting better, and how the virus wasn't contagious anymore.

Riku climbed the steps, watching Sora sit on the ground asking questions to the air. He laughed at his stupid friend but continued to Roxas' room. He pushed the cracked door open and saw Roxas was sitting criss-cross, doing some math homework.

Roxas looked up and smiled, waving his hand to come in. He reached for the ear bud that was stuck in his ear, pulling both out. He said, "Hey."

Riku grabbed a chair from the desk and pulled it up to the bed sitting down on it. He heard Sora shout as he said, "Warning."

Roxas' face went pale as a thudding noise came from the hallway and into his room.

Sora burst into the room, jumping on his cousin, squealing like a girl.

Roxas coughed, failing his arms, "Can't…breath!"

Sora got off and smiled, giving Roxas a proper hug. He squealed, "Oh my god, Roxas, we missed you!" He was pushed off by a very annoyed Roxas, silly grin plastered to Sora's face.

Riku pushed Sora's head down into the covers, making his arms fly behind him trying to get away. He laughed, "Retard, killing a sick person is not nice, Sora."

Sora shouted something muffled and kept waving his arms like an idiot.

Riku let go and laughed. He ruffled both Sora and Roxas' hair making both of them try to put the unnatural spikes back into their place, whining under their breath.

Roxas pouted as Sora ran into the bathroom trying to fix his hair. He laid back on his bed and stated dramatically, "Riku, if you mess up my hair again, I'm going to die!"

Sora stepped back into the room continuing his cousin, "Yes Riku, our hair is our lives! If it's messed up once more, one of us shall surely die!" He took his place on the bed and grinned at Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes and ruffled Sora's hair, making him scream and fall over, throwing a hand over his forehead.

Roxas stared at Riku the whole time and jumped a little when he turned around to face him. He asked, "Aren't you going to kill me? I mean, you just killed my cousin, I would like to join him Heaven, thank you."

Riku rolled his eyes again and answered, "I don't want to kill you, just the demon that was born inside Sora and lived for a full 16 years." He laughed as Sora shot back up, glaring.

Sora pouted, "I'm not a demon, I'm a cute loveable teddy bear that's been abused by a silver haired demon. So, I think someone should revive me now."

Roxas pointed to Sora and said plainly, "You're alive, happy?"

Sora bounced and hugged Roxas from the side, "Yesh, I'm alive and kicking, baby!"

Riku gave the brunette a playful glare as he warned, "I'll kill you again if you squeal, scream, giggle, or do anything girlish. I swear to god I'll do it."

Sora slapped Riku's knee, laughing, and "Don't swear to God, that's a sin silly. Do it again and God will send a flying fat man after you. I know, it happened to a friend at school once and he screamed and ran around the playground until the fat man gave up."

"Uh, Sora, that was me. And that kid wasn't flying, plus he was a bully and the reason I was being chased is because he was going to threaten you to hand over one of your fairy books to rip it. I stood up for you so I owe a thank you. Beside, you only have one friend." Riku waved his hand in the air, as he explained what happened to the naïve little teen.

Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Riiiiiggght, I have more than one friend! There's Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Demyx, Zexion, and a lot of other people." He threw up his hands as he named the people he knew.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes playfully as he continued on his homework he had neglected to finish.


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck, I haven't updated this story in what, over 2 months now? Fuckers!!! I hate this chapter right now, so I just decided to finish it and post. I'm still not happy, but whatever.

Axel: I hate this chapter too, you know what, I hate this whole story!

Disclaimer Axel...

Axel: Jacki doesn't own jack...

* * *

Roxas followed behind Riku as both boys silently trudged through the woods. His head was spinning from the questions he wanted to ask.

Riku kept his head up, eyes darting ahead on the trail, as he silently lead Roxas down the path by the hand, afraid he might freak and run off getting lost in the woods. He saw the small opening ahead and motioned for Roxas to follow as he ducked under the bushes into brighter surroundings.

Roxas grunted, pushing the branches out of his way as he stumbled to get through, the branches catching on his hoodie and pants. He stared at Riku, watching him take a deep breath and breathe out again. _He looks so peaceful and calm here._ Roxas thought, mentally laughing at himself for being such a sap.

Riku sighed happily as he climbed onto the top of the hill, gently sitting down on the lush green grass. He patted the spot beside him as Roxas stood in front of him, fidgeting nervously.

Roxas plopped down on the grass, taking in the fresh, crisp scent of it all. He asked, nervously wringing his hands together, "Why did you bring me out here?"

Riku shrugged, "I really don't know, I guess I love this place so much I wanted to share it with you."

Roxas looked up from his hands, "Why didn't you bring Sora, I mean he is your best friend and all. Why not share it with him?"

Riku laughed, reaching over to ruffle the blonde's hair a bit, "Cause, I wanted to share it with the one I love, and only God forbids I even dare think of touching Sora." He leaned back on his hands, titling his head to the darkening sky, sighing.

Roxas blushed, trying to piece together what Riku just said. "You l-love me?" He whispered.

Riku nodded, still watching the bright sky turn dark. "Yep, ever heard of love at first sight? Well, that shit's true, I guess."

Roxas' blushed deepen as he looked at Riku, studying his facial features in detail for the first time. He felt his ears burn from the mad blush that was spreading across his face as he came to the conclusion that Riku was handsome, no gorgeous. Even male models would envy him.

Riku looked back at Roxas, seeing his flushed face and laughing. "Roxas, your face is redder than Sora pajamas." He slightly cringed when he remembered the vibrant red in the pj pants that Sora wore one night at a sleepover.

Roxas looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment by smothering his face in his hoodie covered palms. He muttered a barely audible 'I love you too' as he fought the urge to scream from the utter embarrassment.

Riku barely caught what Roxas said before pulling him tightly into his arms, kissing the mess of blond hair that resides on his chest. He gently, but firmly, grabbed Roxas' face, making him look up from his hands. He smiled sweetly before he pulled the blond into an innocent kiss.

Their lips almost fit perfectly together, considering the fact that Roxas was kissing Riku at an awkward angel to begin with.

Riku pulled Roxas into his lap, trying to make the kiss deeper but Roxas pulled away, cheeks burning red. He said, "I-I can't Riku."

Riku frowned a bit, "Why?"

Roxas shook his head, "I just can't be that way, I can't."

Riku tried to reason, "Roxas, please, I heard what you said. I'm not deaf, just let go for a little while, your too tense." He moved his hands the small of Roxas' back, rubbing his fingertips over the clothed skin, earning a pleasant purr of satisfaction.

Roxas looked up, eyes begging as he whispered, "Please, don't tell a soul."

Riku nodded and put one hand over his heart, "Promise, Roxy."

Roxas blushed at the nickname, scowling cutely. He wrapped his fingers around silver locks, tugging lightly as he gently brought their lips together again.

Riku sighed into the kiss, slightly parting his lips and began to lap at Roxas' bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Roxas granted it, letting his lips part as Riku's tongue explored his mouth.

Riku's phone began to go off, scaring both boys. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, still stroking Roxas' back as he answered, "Hello?"

His mother's voice was high pitched as she said, "Riku, it's going to rain any minute. Where are you?"

Riku visibly winced at her 'I'm worried about you' voice. He rolled his eyes, "I'm out with a friend."

His mother let out a deep breath, "Sweetie, Riku, you need to get home now before it rains, it's suppose to be a thunder storm and I don't want you or your friend getting caught up in that."

Riku nodded, "Fine, fine. We're going. Don't need to get your panties in a knot." He smirked; knowing when he got home, his mom was going to rip his head off for saying that. He quickly closed the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket, looking up at the sky.

Roxas asked, "Who was that?"

Riku waved it off with his hand, "My mom, come on we got to get home before it rains." He slightly pushed Roxas off his lap before standing up, extending a hand to the blond.

Roxas gripped his hand, being pulled to his feet. He followed Riku back through the trail and out onto a dirt road that they walked earlier. Thunder cracked in the distance making Roxas jump, clinging to Riku's arm desperately.

Riku laughed, mumbling to himself, "You and Sora have the same exact fear." He let Roxas squeeze his hand every time lighten or thunder would go off.

They made in out onto the main road but it had already started pouring down.

Roxas shivered, moving closer to Riku to try and stay warm in the downpour. His hoodie was up and his phone and iPod were most likely ruined but right now he didn't care. Both he and Riku were soaked to the bone and they still had a long walk to their houses.

Riku came up to his house, and pulled Roxas in with him. He stopped Roxas before he could ask what was going on, "It's raining, your house is a good 20 minutes from here. I'm not letting you freeze to death." He called out, letting the door slip shut behind him, "Mom, I'm home."

His mother, Heather, rushed down the steps looking ready to blow up. She opened her mouth to tell Riku how he's going to get sick and do the motherly talks with him, but quickly shut it when she saw Roxas standing behind Riku, shaking. She dropped her mad face and turned to the stairs, "I'll get some towels."

Riku held in the urge to laugh as he watched his mom turn from furious to caring in an instant. He stripped out of his hoodie and shoes, tugging at his soaked shirt that clung to his chest. He instructed, "Roxas, if you want to get warmer faster, you have to take off your wet clothes." He felt his pants weigh down on his legs, dragging across the floor.

Roxas blushed but pulled out of his hoodie, shirt, refusing to take his pants off, mumbling something about him being self-conscience about his body.

Riku had already bundled up all his and Roxas' wet clothing to take them upstairs in the bathroom when he saw out of the corner of his eye Roxas staring at him. He smirked and continued to the bathroom. He threw the heap of clothes into the tub and returned downstairs to see Heather bundling Roxas up in about 15 towels and blankets.

Roxas scowled cutely as Heather told him to try to take off his pants from underneath the cocoon he was in at the moment. He sheepishly kicked a wad of demin out from the blankets around his ankles, blushing furiously.

Riku was quickly wrapped up in not so many blankets as Roxas and, without order, slipped his pants off.

Heather huffed and ran upstairs to throw the boy's wet clothes in the dryer.

Riku fisted the blankets into wads so the covers went up to his knees as he strode towards the living room, glancing at Roxas from over his shoulder.

Roxas tried to catch up with Riku's long strides, only managing to waddle with the blankets securing his legs.

Riku fell back on the couch, sighing as he turned the TV on, watching Roxas expecting. He patted the cushion beside him, silently putting up the offer to sit.

Roxas watched his feet as he sat on the other side of the couch, staring at a curtain-covered window. He could see the rain pouring down now and something clicked in his mind. He turned to Riku, who was barely paying the TV any attention now, "Riku, do you have a house phone or something?"

Riku flipped mindlessly through the channels as he pointed with one hand to the kitchen, "Yeah, one's by the counter in the kitchen."

Roxas nodded, getting up from the couch, "M'kay. Thanks." He waddled into the kitchen, looking around for the phone. He spotted it sitting by a coffee machine, quickly snatching it up. He quickly dialed his brother's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"'llo?" A tried voice come over the phone.

"Cloud? Are you smashed or something?" Roxas had no problem asking questions about being drunk or stoned, which Cloud never did.

Another voice mumbled from the background, "Cloudly, babe, who is it?"

Cloud was quick to respond, "Damnit Roxas, what do you want? I'm busy."

Roxas shrugged, knowing the gesture was wasted, as he tried not to laugh, "I won't ask. I'm over at Riku's house and I don't know when I'll be back, m'kay?"

Cloud grunted, "Fine, just don't do anything reckless."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Whatever, tell Zack I said hi." Before Cloud could even form a sentence, Roxas had hung up, a small smile creeping on his face. He set the phone back down and waddled into the living room where Riku was still flipping through channels.

Riku was watching Roxas out of the corner of his eye as the blonde sat back down on the couch, pulling his knees up underneath him. He let a smile creep slowly across his face before deciding on a random show, setting the remote between them.


End file.
